


Losing the beat

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 他總是喜歡趁著工作之餘帶著夥伴一起回到自己的家鄉，或許出自於想滿足前世的遺憾與空虛的渴求，所以當布屈再次提出了這個星期是否要回去的要求，像往常一樣地，日舞答應了對方。
Relationships: Harry Longabaugh | Sundance Kid/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy





	Losing the beat

**Author's Note:**

> Today is 5/20, 520 means "I love you. " in Mandarin language.

他總是喜歡趁著工作之餘帶著夥伴一起回到自己的家鄉，或許出自於想滿足前世的遺憾與空虛的渴求，所以當布屈再次提出了這個星期是否要回去的要求，像往常一樣地，日舞答應了對方。  
公司的工作量不至於到繁重的地步，但卻也沒有到多麼得輕鬆，不過已經足夠讓兩人放下手邊的事務，到鄉下歇個息、放鬆一下疲憊的身心。對他們而言或許是如此，不過對於公司的其他同事而言又是個麻煩。「反正今年還沒回去探望呢，」布屈將換洗衣物放進行李箱，並笑著和日舞說道，「艾爾茲會負責把資料整理好給我的。」  
他知道對方已經講過無數次這番話。日舞想著，對方絕對只是在找藉口給自己心安而已。不過能和布屈一起偷閒也不是件壞事，不如說根本是賺到一筆額外之財，於是他也就不在意回來之後會看見艾爾茲對自己的臭臉這件小事了。  
兩人在整理好各自的行李後，便在隔天搭乘飛機前往了猶他州。

日舞起初對於布屈的家庭並沒有很熟悉，他唯一清楚的也就只有與他同年齡的丹尼爾，畢竟他們早在好幾個世紀前的過往認識彼此，日舞也才因此從丹尼爾那輾轉與布屈相識。不過顯然布屈在這個世紀早已將夥伴的事情告訴了家裡的所有人，當日舞第一次被對方拉回自己老家時，從兩個家長的反應便可得知自己的資訊被布屈一次性販賣掉了。他在當下意識到這點只是感到困擾地朝布屈皺起眉頭。  
不過和帕克家的人熟稔起來很開心，正如與布屈相處一樣愉快，儘管只是閒聊著家常，從心裡也能湧現出陣陣的暖意。他們一家人真是不可思議，日舞在與布屈的弟妹遊玩時一邊想著，一邊由衷地露出了微笑。  
他便在不知不覺之間也成為了帕克家的一員。  
於是他們經歷了幾個小時的車程，總算抵達了瑟克爾維爾。在家門前迎接的安給了兩人各自一個溫暖的擁抱，並在晚飯的餐桌上給他們留下了專屬的位子，最後日舞在美食的環繞、以及布屈趁著沒人注意給予他的一抹笑容之下，結束了一天的生活。

布屈兒時的房間是與手足們一起共用的，而日舞自然也跟著布屈一起在同個房間共寢。當布屈忙著跟馬克西米利安一起在廚房洗晚餐過後的碗盤時，丹尼爾將收在箱子裡那專屬於日舞的睡袋給拿了出來，並鋪在了布屈的睡床旁。「老爸說你來的頻繁程度足夠買一張床給你，」丹尼爾看了一眼地板上的深色睡袋，「乾脆把羅伯的床加大，給你倆一起睡算了。」他講完時還笑了一聲。  
日舞也跟著笑了一下當作回應，他其實不曉得丹尼爾這番話是純粹的帕克式玩笑，又或者是知曉了自己和布屈之間的事情才這麼說的。待會應該要詢問一下布屈才行，他暗自想著。  
接著他坐在布屈的床沿邊和丹尼爾聊了些有的沒的事情，像是在加利福尼亞州生活得如何、又或者是布屈平常又做了哪些可愛的惡作劇，講到小時候布屈把自己的弟妹和鄰居們整了好幾次，丹尼爾和日舞開心地在房間大笑出聲，而躺在一旁的亞瑟也一起加入了這個話題。  
聊完之後，丹尼爾和亞瑟回到自己的床上滑起手機來，而日舞遲遲沒有等到布屈上來房間，於是他先帶著換洗衣物到浴室，打算沖洗掉一天累積下來的汗液。直到日舞洗完後走出浴室，坐在睡袋上用毛巾擦拭著自己的頭髮時，布屈才從樓下的客廳走回自己的房間。  
「你這麼喜歡我的毛巾啊？」布屈看到日舞手上的毛巾，那熟悉的顏色讓他竊笑了一下。  
「啊。」日舞此時才注意到自己似乎錯拿了毛巾，他露出有些尷尬的表情，「抱歉，沒注意到。」  
「沒關係。」拿回了自己的毛巾後，布屈也順便拿上了換洗衣物，進到了浴室裡。  
對於兄長沒有想要換一條新毛巾、那副自然而然的態度感到習以為常般，丹尼爾只是看了一眼後又繼續低頭看著手機上的畫面。

最後所有人都盥洗完畢，房間裡的人關上了房間的燈和床頭燈，準備開始就寢。  
日舞本來也想要閉上雙眼進入安穩的睡眠之中，不過隨著時鐘上的秒針滴答作響的聲音，他只是半瞇著眼睛，望著天花板發呆。棕髮男人不曉得是什麼原因導致他無法入睡，或許是其他床鋪傳來的吵雜鼻音，又或者是他剛才才注意到那個刻在天花板木頭上的、屬於布屈的名字。刻得好醜，日舞忍不住這麼想著。  
一直看著那個名字發呆也無濟於事，正當日舞想側著身拿起放在旁邊的手機時，他和床上仍然張著眼的布屈對上了視線，這下他知道自己為什麼沒辦法睡著了。  
布屈露出淺淺的微笑，並從棉被底下伸出了自己的手。被月光照耀之下，對方的皮膚似乎又更加白皙了一些，日舞也伸出手來握住了對方。他先是用指腹揉捏著對方長了些繭的指節，接著又輕輕地撫摸過掌心的紋路，這讓布屈忍不住笑出聲來。  
像是被日舞摸夠了一樣，布屈放開了對方的手，小心翼翼地從自己的床鋪上下來後，並鑽進了對方窄小的被窩裡面。日舞沒有抱怨什麼，他只是讓布屈靠著自己的臂膀，兩人就這樣親密地貼著彼此的身體。  
「你是不是覺得我刻在天花板的字很醜。」布屈湊到日舞耳邊，用非常小聲的氣音說著。  
「你不睡覺就為了忙著注意我嗎？」日舞皺著眉頭問道。  
「你不也忙著看天花板。」布屈挑眉。  
兩個人很有默契地笑了出來，也為了遮掩笑聲而一起咳嗽了幾聲。  
「讓我抱一下吧。」  
「嗯。」  
布屈將額頭靠在日舞的胸口上，用溫柔的力道抱住了自己的夥伴。

瑟克爾維爾的夜晚十分寧靜，彷彿整個世界都停止了下來，甚至連秒針移動的聲音都消失不見了，不過懷裡的人似乎不安於這份寂然的樣子。布屈在幾分鐘以前都還很安份，但現在日舞卻感覺到對方用搔癢般的力道撓著自己的背部，腿也放肆地跨在自己身上。明明睡眠的空間都這麼小了，日舞不滿地看著布屈，但對方刻意地將臉埋在自己的胸口，於是對方也看不見日舞不悅的表情。  
像是為了要報復回去，日舞將手掌伸入布屈的衣服裡，撫摸起對方的背部，他知道自己手掌有些粗糙的厚皮，對方總是無法忍耐住皮膚摩擦之間產生的難耐感，於是布屈也真的發出了些許的輕哼聲。這傢伙絕對是故意的，日舞這麼想著。  
不過這也讓日舞稍微起了勁，他用指腹一路輕撫過胸椎到腰椎，而他感覺到布屈為此稍微顫抖了幾下，日舞則是有些得意的微笑著。  
「自食惡果。」他捏了捏對方位於尾椎部分的皮肉。  
「所以我想停下了。」布屈說完這句後，便將日舞在自己身體上作亂的手給拿了出來，而對方倒是有些愣住，「我打算去吃晚餐剩下的藍莓派，要一起來嗎？」  
當日舞意識到對方的言下之意後，布屈已經從他的懷裡離開，走到房間的門口了，而日舞也起身，並躡手躡腳地跟著對方離開房間。

將冰在冰箱裡的藍莓派拿出來後，布屈和日舞一起待在廚房裡吃起晚飯後的甜點。  
「你覺得誰做的藍莓派比較好吃？」為了解糖味帶來的膩感，布屈順便從冰箱裡拿出牛奶來喝，且又另外倒了一杯給日舞。  
「都好吃，」日舞接過杯子後喝了一口，「你和你母親做的是同一個味道。」  
布屈聽到這句話後露出開心的笑容，臉頰也泛上淡淡的紅色，「太好了。」他輕聲地說著，並將最後一口藍莓派放入嘴裡。  
日舞望著對方的表情，他總是喜歡觀察布屈因為被人誇獎而害臊的樣子，哪怕他表面上沒有表現出來，但臉頰和耳尖早已出賣了他的心情，這使他忍不住想用手觸碰他的面頰，感受著對方的溫度。  
不過他現在更想親吻那沾上藍莓醬的雙唇，日舞才想起來他們下來廚房的目的是為了什麼。於是他稍微湊上前去，也不顧布屈訝異的神情，用自己的嘴接觸起對方的唇瓣。  
藍莓醬的甜味馬上擴散至整個口腔，新鮮莓果特別的酸澀感讓日舞稍微分泌了些口水，這讓他在吸吮對方的上唇時發出了些許的水聲。布屈原本還沉浸在被誇獎的情緒裡，被日舞抓回去後馬上陷溺於對方給予的情愛之中。他稍微伸出舌尖，掃過日舞的上齒排，而對方則是用手輕微壓住布屈的後腦杓，進而增加一些侵略感，於是兩人的舌頭互相攪和在一起。  
似乎是口腔內的空氣逐漸稀薄，布屈有些難受地推了推日舞的肩膀，他的夥伴卻帶著惡意地繼續舔舐著他的舌面，直到布屈發出哀鳴聲後日舞才放開對方。  
「繼續嗎？」日舞勾起嘴角。  
「嗯哼。」布屈笑著瞇起微微泛淚的眼角。

早已因為歇息而換上的乾淨圓領衫很容易就被日舞掀了起來。比起將對方的衣服脫下，他更喜歡夥伴穿著衣衫不整時的模樣，被衣料遮掩住的皮膚和毫無遮掩的肉體所形成的對比總是令日舞特別愉快，不過能在身體上留下一些紅腫痕跡的話就更好了，於是他用手撫摸起對方的胸部。總之慢慢來，還有很多時間，日舞想著。  
將自己的手掌放在了布屈的身體上後，日舞才發現他們之間膚色的色差似乎又比平時來得更大了些，畢竟這副肉體平常總是被衣服層層遮蓋住，平時也沒什麼能夠在室外脫下衣服的機會，這才讓對方的皮膚能保持得如此乾淨。接著他開始施了點力揉捏著那有些厚實並帶了肉感的胸部，日舞甚至能感覺到微小的彈性彈回指腹，他越捏越有興致。  
平常他都只能在辦公室開會的時候才能遠觀布屈那被胸部撐起些許幅度的白襯衫，工作完回到家後兩人也疲倦地只想著休息，無暇在床上做別的事情，這下趁著放假期間總算能讓他好好摸一把了。布屈的呼吸聲為此稍微急促了一些，他靠在堅硬的料理台上，讓日舞放肆地撫摸著自己。像是沒有被滿足某個地方的需求一樣，布屈挺起自己的胸膛，示意著夥伴也照顧一下別的地方。  
日舞注意到了對方的暗示後，伸出手指按了按乳尖的部分，然後緩慢地搓揉起那邊，並時不時用指腹粗糙的厚皮磨蹭過乳暈旁，恰當的力度似乎讓布屈很滿意的樣子，他發出輕微的呻吟聲，而身體下意識地迎向對方的撫摸。

總是迎合著布屈的需求未免太過放縱對方了，於是日舞拍了拍早被揉捏到脹起來的胸部，接著將自己的臉埋進了對方的胸口。與平常在家不同的沐浴乳味讓日舞有點習慣不來，帕克一家慣用的沐浴乳似乎是天然製作的，所以帶著植物的清香感，與在加利福尼亞州所使用的麋香相差頗大。一邊想著換個口味也不錯，日舞一邊用舌尖舔拭過洗淨的皮肉，並在不同的地方留下屬於自己的齒痕。  
「好像狗，」這句話穿插了斷斷續續的喘息聲，布屈揶揄對方，「大型犬。」  
「好好珍惜現在還能講話的機會。」日舞露出不滿的表情。  
胸膛能被咬的地方都差不多留下了牙印和唾液的痕跡，棕髮男人轉而用舌尖舔拭著對方被玩弄過後更加敏感的乳尖，那份柔軟的觸感讓他忍不住用牙齒咬噬起來。像是怕夥伴不夠在情愛之中盡興一般，日舞吸吮著那早就腫脹的部位，空閒的手則玩弄著另外一邊。他稍微抬起頭，看見布屈有些失神地呼喚著自己的名字。  
「日舞。」他低聲叫喚著，一邊用手撫摸對方的髮絲，身體不自主的表現彷彿在表達非常滿意一樣。  
品嘗完畢後，日舞望著布屈被自己玩弄到再次弄髒的身軀，潔白的皮膚更加襯托了紅腫齒痕的明顯，那些不大不小的痕跡又隨著水痕散落在了各處，並因為反光的關係而顯得更加濕潤，這讓日舞想要趕快將下腹的火熱感釋放出來。  
「布屈。」他用低啞的嗓音輕聲呼喊著。  
對方將手伸入口袋裡，撈出了一小罐裝滿黏稠透明液體的物品，並拿在日舞面前晃了晃。  
「你早就這麼想了，對不對。」日舞失笑出聲。

將對方穿著的棉褲和裡面的灰色四角褲輕鬆脫下後，他讓布屈轉身背對著自己，好讓自己能好好準備潤滑的動作，自己則是也盡速脫下了身上的褲子，好讓被束縛在內褲裡腫脹的陰莖能夠脫離自由。  
隨意地將瓶罐裡的液體倒入手指上、確定好手上都充滿著濕滑的潤滑液後，日舞將手指輕輕地插入了布屈的後穴裡，並緩慢地抽插起來，時不時攪弄了幾下深處，於是他聽見夥伴比方才的愛撫還要再誘惑人的呻吟。  
日舞知道對方想要從自己身上尋求更多更能抵達身心最底層的快感，不過自己何嘗不是呢？但他也不希望為了得到愛慾而把對方的身體給弄傷，他耐著慾望帶給他的痛苦，稍微加快了抽插的速度。同時日舞再次聽見了對方的呼喚聲，那好幾聲使他心癢難耐，直到最後他從對方口中聽到讓人再也忍受不下去的話語。  
「幹我，」布屈的話語因為喘息有些破碎，但仍然能夠聽清楚，「日舞，快點。」  
日舞因為那句話而呆愣了幾秒，連手指的動作都停了下來。  
「操。」最後他只是罵了粗俗的字眼。

接下來就只剩下帶著些許隱忍、卻又毫無遮掩作用的呻吟與急促的喘息聲了。  
被反覆戳弄的敏感點所帶來的快感，讓布屈反射性的翹高臀部，想讓夥伴的陰莖能夠再抵達到更深的地方，他嘗試用牙齒咬住下唇，好讓自己的聲音不要太過於放肆，但被對方玩弄到最後，布屈早已被愛慾沖昏了頭，連身體硬靠在料理檯上的疼痛都被放在了一旁，他只是一次又一次的喊著日舞的名字。  
日舞則是如願以償地得到了腸道內的溫暖和裡面緊縮的歡愉，他親吻著夥伴的背部，一邊將自己的全部用蠻力給予了對方。「勒羅伊，」他有些恍神地喊著對方的本名，只有親密如家人的程度才會被知曉的名字，「我愛你，勒羅伊。」  
「哈利，我——」布屈的聲音帶著哭腔，而兩人彼此都知道這一切即將在最高潮畫下結尾。

他感覺到液體似乎從後穴流淌到大腿上了。這感覺有些詭異，布屈想著，不過剛剛發生的一切比現在這個當下更詭異。日舞則是遞了一張衛生紙給他，布屈拿走以後擦掉了大腿上的精液。  
「對了，丹尼爾他知道嗎？」日舞詢問。  
「他不曉得。」將衛生紙小心翼翼地摺起，畢竟被發現衛生紙裡面沾染的是什麼那就糟糕了。布屈將衛生紙丟入垃圾桶後說道。  
兩人穿上了自己的褲子，接著布屈將被拉上胸口的衣服重新穿好，確認好穿著恰當、沒什麼問題後，他們對著彼此露出笑容。  
「那我們去洗——啊。」  
正當布屈想要對日舞說出下一句話時，他聽見樓梯間傳來腳步聲，那熟悉的走路節奏，他一聽便知道是誰從樓上走下來到了廚房。  
丹尼爾一邊撫摸著發出微微飢餓聲響的腹部，一邊走到了廚房，於是他和待在廚房的兩個人對上了視線。或許是因為才剛從安穩的睡夢中甦醒過來，他沒有什麼精力去注意為什麼他的兄長和他的朋友面色異常紅潤、以及微妙尷尬的氛圍，他更在意的是想立刻把自己的肚子給填飽。  
「你們也是來吃藍莓派的嗎？」丹尼爾詢問完後打了一個哈欠。  
「嗯哼。」布屈點了點頭，給予回應。  
「希望你們有留給我一份。」他走到冰箱前，並打開冰箱拿出了僅剩的幾塊藍莓派，開始在廚房吃了起來。而方才才在這裡溫存過的兩人感到丟臉地逃回了房間。  
「洗澡呢？」回到房間後，日舞小聲地在布屈耳邊問道。  
「不必了。」他回覆自己的夥伴，「這樣你的一部分就是我的了。」  
兩人再次因為彼此的愛意而愉快地笑出聲來。

End.


End file.
